slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Tsuyami/@comment-6024456-20140720201831/@comment-6024456-20140722172901
Nie ma forum, więc nie mogę dodać nowej strony. A to moje tłumaczenie, mogą być błędy ;p Jest gdzieś jeden zwrot którego nie przetłumaczyłam, nie wiedziałam jak. Pod linkiem wyżej jest wersja po angielsku : ) I jeżeli będzie coś nie po polskiemu to jeżeli macie jakieś zastrzeżenia, to mile widziane. Angielski czasem mnie znieczula na język polski. EDIT: OK. Poprawiłam trochę bardziej na polski. Peggy: Eh, Kastiel! Nie poświęcił byś 5 minut? Castiel: Nie dla ciebie. Peggy: Uroczo… Mam kilka pytań! To do gazetki szkolnej! Castiel: Wolno łapiesz, powiedziałem "nie"! Peggy: Tak czy inaczej, nie zostawię cię, za nim mi na nie, nie odpowiesz, więc przestań być taki uparty! Castiel: … Więc co to są za pytania? Peggy: Pierwsze, powiedz mi dlaczego ufarbowałeś swoje włosy na czerowno? Castiel: Ponieważ miałem taki kaprys. Peggy: Tylko tyle…? Castiel: Chcesz żebym ci powiedział? Ufarbowałem swoje włosy tak dla odmiany. Nie z powodu traumy lub czegoś podobnego… Peggy: Cóż, teraz tak myślę, czy ty nie zrobiłeś tego po zerwaniu z Debrą? Castiel: …Zaczęliśmy zaledwie dwie minuty temu, a naprawdę zaczęło mnie to irytować... Peggy: Masz jakieś problem z małymi biustami? Castiel: Ahah! Dlaczego? Masz jakieś zażalenia? Peggy: Wydaje się, że bardzo często myślisz na ten temat. Castiel: Często… nie ważne. Nie mam konkretnego problemu z deskami, nie. Po prostu preferuję dziewczyny trochę bardziej… o zaokrąglonych kształtach? Peggy: Jak wiele podboi miałeś do tej pory? Castiel: Potrzebuję więcej niż 5 minut aby zliczyć je wszystkie… Peggy: W porządku! Mam mnóstwo czasu! Castel: Ale ja nie. Peggy: Jak to się stało, że jesteście przyjaciółmi z Lysandrem, kiedy jesteście właściwie jak noc i dzień? Castiel: Zaczynając od tego, bo on nie marnuje mojego czasu bezużytecznymi pytaniami. Peggy: To wszystko? Lubisz go, po prostu nie rozmawiasz z nim zbyt wiele? Castiel: Nie różnimy się aż tak bardzo, lubimy bardziej lub mniej te same rzeczy. Muzykę, na przykład. Peggy: Taaa, ale, on śpiewa, a ty grasz na gitarze. To nie jest to samo. Castlel: Więc można powiedzieć, że się uzupełniamy! Peggy: Dlaczego preferujesz psy od kotów? Castiel: Ponieważ nie ma nic bardziej lojalnego od psa. Peggy: Cóż, koty również są! Ca.stiel: Nie, te plugawe bestie są po prostu wierne misce z karmą, która czeka na nich w domu. One nie mają nic wspólnego z ich panem. Peggy: Jakie to uczucie być najbardziej popularnym chłopakiem w szkole? Castiel: To jest naprawdę nudne. Utknąłem z głupkami takimi jak ty na cały dzień. Peggy: …Nie jesteś zaskoczony tym, że jesteś faworytem wśród dziewczyn? Castiel: A dlaczego powinienem? Jestem przystojny, i nie ma tu innego faceta w szkole, który mógłby być choć trochę podobny. Peggy: Myślisz, że mógłbyś zacząć spotykać się z Amber? Castlel: Nie, nawet we śnie. Peggy: Nawet po to aby zdenerwować Nataniela? Castiel: Nie nienawidzę go do takiego stopnia, żeby sprawiać abym cierpiał tylko po to aby go zdenerwować. Peggy: No i tyle, to koniec, nie mam więcej pytań! Castiel: Wreszcie… Co zamierzasz z tym teraz wszystkim zrobić? Peggy: Powiedziałam ci! To dla gazetki szkolnej! Castiel: I zamierzasz wypytać każdego? Peggy: Jasne! Castiel: …Ty naprawdę masz ekscytujące życie.